J'ai une question, Prof!
by W. the DragonWolf
Summary: Le Geek a une question, et il va voir la personne la plus apte à lui répondre... [Yaoi] [PUTAIN DE PAIRING IMPROBABLE : Prof/Geek]


J'ai une question, Prof!

 **Hello les fangirls!**  
 **Voiçi un petit OS yaoi. Oui, je suis très productive, comme vous pouvez le voir x)**  
 **/!\ Cette fic contient du Yaoi, c'est à dire de la romance entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas ça, vous pouvez passer votre chemin /!\**  
 **Les personnalités de SLG appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet!**

 **Enjoy!**

Le petit Geek déambulait avec sa marche candide et enfantine dans les couloirs de la maison des Sommet. Enfin, déambulait, pas vraiment, il se rendait à un endroit bien précis. Il arriva dans la cuisine éclairée par les chaleureux rayons du soleil. Une porte menant à un étage inférieur s'y trouvait, il l'ouvrit et descendit les escaliers. Il traversa un petit couloir, et arriva à deux portes face à face. L'une, dans les tons verts, donnait sur la chambre de Maître Panda, le chanteur de l'émission. On pouvait entendre la voix mélodieuse de l'hybride qui chantonnait pour trouver les paroles du prochain Instant Panda. Il venait souvent voir l'ursidé, appréciant être en sa compagnie qui était plus qu'agréable. C'était sûrement la personnalité qu'il appréciait le plus, les autres étant un peu trop bruyants ou dur à comprendre pour son esprit enfantin. Mais cette fois, il ne venait pas voir le panda. Il s'approcha de la seconde porte, dans les tons gris métalliques, qui habitait la personnalité la plus intelligente de la maison : le Professeur.

Le jeune gamer n'avait jamais vraiment osé s'approcher de cet endroit qu'était le laboratoire du savant, un peu effrayé à l'idée de servir de potentiel cobaye pour des expériences farfelues de l'homme à la blouse immaculée. Il voyait l'homme de sciences comme un de ces savants fous dans les dessins-animés, qui testaient tout et n'importe quoi et qui faisait tout péter. Mais pour l'instant, on ne lui avait fait aucun mal et ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas entendu d'explosions venant de ce lieu où il n'était jamais entré.

Il approcha timidement son poing de la cloison et hésita à frapper. Après tout, est-ce que ça servait de déranger le scientifique pour une question aussi stupide? Car oui, il venait pour demander quelque chose au Prof, une question qu'il n'osait jamais poser à personne, de peur qu'on se moque de lui. Sûrement tout le monde connait la réponse à cette question, sauf lui! C'était très frustrant. Il prit une profonde respiration, et donna trois légers coups sur la porte. Silence. Il recommença. Aucune réponse. Il ouvrit légèrement, passant furtivement sa tête par l'entrebaillement de la porte. "Prof?" Personne ne lui répondait. Il remarqua alors la silhouette du savant, courbé sur son bureau. Il devait lire quelque chose. L'enfant s'approcha silencieusement de la personnalité savante, posa sa main sur son épaule, avant de la retirer vivement, espérant ne pas avoir réveillé le scientifique qui dormait, un livre dans les mains qui lui servait un peu de coussin. Ce dernier bougea imperceptiblement en poussant un petit gémissement, mais ne se réveilla pas. La personnalité candide poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Il hésita à le réveiller juste pour sa question, il avait l'air si paisible quand il dormait. Il se retrouva même à le trouver mignon, les cheveux ébouriffés, la bouche affichant un léger sourire. Les traits de son visage, qui d'habitude étaient de la plus grande neutralité, étaient là adoucis par le sommeil. Son noeud papillon avait été défait et enlevé, dévoilant sa peau pâle. Il avait l'air si vulnérable et adorable ainsi... le garçon secoua la tête. Pourquoi il pensait à ce genre de choses?!

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du savant, la secoua le plus doucement possible. Le Prof gémit, fronça des sourcils, entrouvrit les paupières, dévoilant de magnifiques iris bleus océan. Voyant le visage innocent du Geek près du sien, il se frotta les yeux et se redressa difficilement, encore un peu dans les vapes. Son masque de neutralité se forma sur son visage.

"-Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé, Geek..." Souffla t-il, apparement fatigué.

"-Euh..." Brusquement, le gamer se mit à avoir les larmes aux yeux, l'intellectuel s'affola devant la soudaine saute d'humeur de son ami. "J-je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé! Je v-voulais juste te poser une question, mais elle est trop stupide, je suis désolé! Je-je..." Le petit sanglottait. Le Prof posa ses mains sur ses épaules, le regarda dans les yeux.

"-Arrête de pleurer juste parce que tu m'as réveillé, ce n'est pas grave. Et pose moi cette question! Je ne suis sûr qu'elle n'est pas stupide du tout!

-Mais je suis sûr que tout le monde connait la réponse, sauf moi... je me sens stupide!

-Mais, il ne faut pas se sentir stupide quand on ne connait pas la réponse à une question! Moi non plus je n'ai pas réponse à tout!

-C'est vrai?"

"-Euh..." Le détenteur de la Science Infuse se frotta l'arrière de la nuque, gêné. "Eh bien... non, je n'ai pas réponse à tout..."

L'homme à la blouse se leva alors, et s'approcha d'une grande étagère, où se trouvait mille et une fioles contenant on ne sait quels liquides. Il en saisit un entre ses doigts fins. "Alors, quelle est cette question?" L'enfant tritura son T-Shirt Captain America en devenant rouge, gêné.

"-Euh... qu'est-ce que c'est... euh...

-Continue.

..."

L'intellectuel ouvrit la fiole en reniflant le contenu, avant de grimacer de dégoût : ça sentait l'oeuf pourri.

"-Qu'est-ce vraiment, que l'amour?"

Il lâcha brusquement sa fiole qui éclata en mille morceaux au sol. Le Prof avait comme une sorte du bug : il regardait le sol, les sourcils froncés, les mains tremblantes, le regard déconcerté. Le Geek sanglotta à nouveau.

"-J-je suis désolé! Je-

-Je vais répondre à ta question.

-Oh? Pourquoi tu avais l'air de bugger alors?"

Le savant se frotta s'affala sur sa chaise, sans ramasser les bris de verre et se frotta les yeux à l'aide de son pouce et de son index.

"-C'est juste que... je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de répondre à ce genre de question...

-Tu as peur de l'amour? C'est le domaine qui t'effraies?

-C'est juste que je n'y connais pas grand chose...

-Tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux?

-... Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de répondre à cette question...

... Alors, qu'est-ce que l'amour?"

Le Prof soupira longuement, comme pour se concentrer et invita au garçon à s'asseoir. Il prit alors sa chaise et se rapprocha de celle du Geek qui frémit à cause de la proximité soudaine de scientifique.

"Alors, l'amour en général, c'est quand deux personnes s'attirent et s'apprécient mutuellement. On a alors envie de protéger et de défendre son semblable, de l'avoir près de soi, de passer du temps avec lui... quand on est amoureux, plusieurs hormones sont produites dans notre corps. Leur nom est sûrement un peu trop compliqué pour toi, alors je ne vais pas de te les dire... ce sont l'hormone du bien-être et de l'apaisement, la même que l'ont produit quand on caresse un chat et qu'on l'écoute ronronner... et il y a l'hormone du désir, c'est l'hormone qui nous donne envie d'être toujours à ses côtés, de vouloir le câliner, ou, si il y en a beaucoup, de... de... de coucher ensemble.

-Et... tu peux me montrer ce que font des amoureux ensemble?

-Euh..." L'homme à la blouse rosit devant l'innocence du petit qui lui souriait candidement. "Je peux te les dire, mais pas te les montrer... quand deux personnes sont amoureuses, déjà, elles essaient de se rapprocher l'une de l'autre, puis se mettent en couple, et-

-Mais si elles sont amoureuses, pourquoi elles ont besoin de se mettre en couple? C'est compliqué!

-Je sais, je sais... ensuite, elles peuvent se tenir par la main, se faire des câlins, dormir ensemble, manger au restaurant, aller au cinéma... a-avoir des relations plus... intimes, et s'embrasser, par exemple...

-Tu sais comment on embrasse, Prof?

-M-mais, arrête de me poser des questions aussi embarassantes!" S"exclama le Prof qui avait les joues rouges pivoine, hésitant à rire ou à detourner la tête par gêne.

"-Je suis déso-

-Arrête de t'excuser pour tout et n'importe quoi, ce n'est pas grave si tu es si curieux! C'est même une grande qualité, à mon opinion!" Dit le binoclard en souriant.

"-Vraiment?" Le Geek rosissa légèrement. "Et... comment sait-on qu'on est amoureux?

-Hé bien..." Son alter-ego s'approcha un peu plus encore, plaça les jambes du garçon entre les siennes, lui permettant de s'avancer de quelques centimètres et posa ses mains sur ses frêles genoux. Le petit sentit son coeur battre plus vite et ses joues s'enflammer brusquement.

"-Quand on est amoureux... on trouve notre compagnon très mignon... on rougit, notre coeur bat plus vite et notre respiration s'accélère quand on est proche de lui. On a comme pleins de petits papillons dans notre ventre. Nos mains peuvent devenir moites, et souvent, on bégaie. On veut aussi être étrangement proche de lui, le tenir près de nous... l'embrasser..."

Le Prof rougissait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait et s'avançait petit à petit vers le visage du gamer qui sentait le souffle chaud du scientifique se mêler au sien. Quelques petits centimètres les séparaient encore.

"P-Prof... j-je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me dire si tu étais déjà t-tombé amoureux?

-... c'est parce que... j-je... merde..."

Voilà que le masque de neutralité habituel du détenteur de la Science Infuse tombait, et ce dernier détestait ça. La victime de SLG sentait que son comparse scientifique était très vulnérable dans ces moments très rares. L'homme à la blouse commençait à respirer un peu trop fort et vite, son coeur martelait fort dans sa poitrine, ses mains moites tressautaient légèrement. Il respira un grand coup et s'avança encore vers le fan de jeux-vidéos, brisant la distance entre leurs deux visages, posant ses lèvres sur celles qui l'attiraient depuis déjà un bon moment. Le Geek écarquilla les yeux en devenant rouge comme une tomate bien mûre, mais ne résista pas. Le contact dura à peine deux secondes, l'enfant avait comme des papillons dans le ventre. Le Prof se recula vivement en passant sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

"-J-je suis désolé... je ne voulais pas..."

Le savant, honteux, se leva précipitament de sa chaise et s'affala dans le lit qu'il avait installé dans son laboratoire, enfonçant sa tête dans le coussin, rouge pivoine. Attristé par la réaction de son ami, le jeune garçon s'approcha de son comparse, s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa sa main sur son épaule. Le savant tourna la tête vers son ami qui se pencha en avant, scellant à nouveau leurs lèvres. Il poussa un gémissement étouffé, résista un instant, avant de se redresser et de mettre ses mains derrière la nuque du gamer qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire maintenant que leurs lèvres étaient posées l'une contre l'autre. Le scientifique poussa légèrement le Geek en arrière et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres que le jeune garçon entrouvrit en poussant un petit gémissement. Son muscle lingual caressa celui du garçon au T-Shirt Captain America qui ferma les yeux, profitant le plus possible de ce baiser. Son tout premier baiser. Le Prof fit se ballader une de ses mains sur l'une des cuisses du petit, la serrant contre sa taille, collant leurs deux corps qui frémissaient sous les sentations que leur procurait le baiser. Ils se séparèrent, en manque d'oxygène. Le savant fou lâcha son alter-ego en triturant sa blouse, plus que gêné, réagissant, comme dirait le Patron, comme "une jeune collégienne effarouchée" Le Geek se blottit contre le corps chaud du savant qui l'enlaça tendrement.

"-Alors... si j'ai bien compris... c'est de moi que tu es amoureux?

-... oui..."

L'innocent garçon se mit sur les genoux et approcha son visage de celui de son compagnon, posant son front contre celui du savant.

"-... Dis-le." Murmura le garçon, pris soudainement d'assurance.

"-... Je t'aime, Geek."

Il posa ses lèvres contre celles du Prof et sourit.

"-Moi aussi je t'aime, Prof."

Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, ils souriaient niaisement.

"-Prof...

-Hum?

-Vu qu'on est amoureux l'un de l'autre... ça veut dire qu'on est en couple, c'est ça?

-... oui, parfaitement."

Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement et s'allongèrent tous deux dans le lit, sous la chaude couverture, se serrant l'un contre l'autre. Le Geek frissonnait en sentant le souffle chaud du Prof lui caresser la nuque. Il ferma les yeux, le coeur débordant de bonheur.

C'était donc ça, l'amour...

 **Voilou, j'espère que ça vous as plu!**  
 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


End file.
